Legend of Termina: Moonfallout
by Dark Glass01
Summary: Long ago, the land of Termina faced an apocalypse; The Moon colliding with the surface and bringing fire and earthquake in its wake. Now, centuries after it's destruction and with the world torn by massive crevices, the visit of a strange smiling salesmen offers Termina a chance to win her own salvation... with her own heroes. Rate T for violence and dark setting.


A cold squall was breaking over Windfall Island that night, a chilled wind blowing through the causeways and rocking the boats at anchor. And, as any good sailor knew, there was only one right place to go during that kind of weather. Namely, the same place which provided food, company, and whatever the closest thing the town had to alcohol was. So, of course, every stool in the Cafe Bar had a seat on it, a mottle collection of traders, pirates, and wanders enjoying their unexpected night of shore leave.

At first, Gillian didn't notice much difference between this or any other packed night; she was constantly surrounded by cheers, fish stories, and the smell of unwashed bodies, handing out mugs of fermented milk and seaweed every minute or so, and shrugging away the occasional drunken pass. As the hours went on though, she started to feel somewhat strange. It had started slowly, slowly enough that she hadn't really noticed, but everything had gotten so _quiet. _No groans of the barely conscious, no more calls for rounds, no crowding around a game of dice or arm wrestling. All she could hear was quiet conversation and the patter of the rain outside, the faces around her taking on a look of unease.

Then, she felt something roll over her shoulder; cold, moist air. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something that wasn't there before; a person wandering up the steps. _He must have just let the air in. _She reasoned, going back to wiping down her used mugs.

The man, and man he was, slowly walked up to the bar, the rest of the patrons keeping to their business as he settled himself on the last remaining stool, his roughspun over-cloak fluttering slightly as he shivered. He didn't say anything, his face hidden beneath the shadow of the hood, the faintest hint of purple sleeves poking out as he folded his arms on his lap. Over the next few minutes, people would occasionally give him a backwards glance, between hands in their card games or sips of their last drink, but it was only when Gillian approached, setting the last mug back on the shelves behind her, that he actually noticed, turning his head in her direction.

"Hey there," she made an attempt at small talk, resting and arm down on the counter. "What can I get you?" The man reached into the folds of his cloak, pulling out a wallet and starting to set down his rupees. One red, two red... Gillian looked both awed and confused as he continued to place them, one at a time, until a small mound worth at least 200 rupees lay there.

"One Chateau please," the man finally tilted his head up to ask, his voice humored, but strangely haunting. She would actually describe his face the same way; squinty eyes and a broad, toothy grin. However, a customer was a customer, and Gillian swallowed the slight fear and, after clearing her throat, looked down at him.

"A... what, sir?" She asked politely. "I'm afraid I've never heard of any Chateau." She turned back to the menu, just make sure she wasn't missing anything. _Lon Lon Milk, Zora Coffee... I don't see it here._

The man chuckled beneath his breath as he shook his head slightly, pushing the rupee pile towards her. "Silly me. I travel around so much, I forget where I am. I'll just have a coffee, if you'd be so kind." He kept looking at her expectantly, his expression not having changed a bit... and that was what was really unnerving.

"Um... alright," Gillian reached down slowly for the money, waiting for him to inform her he'd be taking part of his money back. Yet, no matter how long she gave him, he just keep smiling, not saying a word. "I'll just get right to it then." Her fingers finally closed over the treasure before quickly slipping it away, rushing back to lifted the kettle from it's slow heat and pouring the thick liquid, a light wisp of steam floating up as she set it before the customer, smiling back at him. "So," she felt a bit more comfortable now, watching as he delicately lifted the cup and took a short drink. "What exactly bring you to Windfall?"

"I'm a traveling entertainer of sorts," he responded. "I've just come from the Forest Haven, you see, and have brought a number of masks I thought might be of interest." He started to drum his fingers on the counter as he continued. "I consider it my duty to spread joy and happiness to all the people of the worlds. The rupees I make are just a happy coincidence."

"That sounds like fun," she let out a small cough before she went back to her cleaning. "It must be fun to travel around so much, see the world... I haven't been able to get off of this island since my father died."

"My my," the strange man chuckled again, setting down his cup and leaning in slightly. "You've met with an unpleasent fate, haven't you?" Noticing the slight sadness on her face, he reached out a hand, gently resting it on hers. " Well, you shouldn't despair. I've been to many places and, to be fair, this island is one of the luckiest lands I've seen."

"Really?" Gillian questioned, looking down into her reflection in the polished wood. "A tiny speck of dirt in the middle of a vast ocean. You call that lucky?" An empty laugh followed her comment as a few of the others started to wander over, muttering amongst themselves.

"You're quick to judge, for someone who hasn't seen the rest of the world, aren't you?" The man countered. "Safe waters, rich soils, a happy, peaceful populace, wealth, history, trade, and entertainment; all yours to enjoy. No monsters have ever threatened your lands, and you are a part of the luckiest region in the world. You don't know your blessings, miss." With that, he finished the last gulp of his coffee, savoring the rich aftertaste.

"Lucky region my foot!" One of the sailors chimed in; a rather stout man with a set of blond sideburns. "There was once one massive kingdom here, and the goddesses came and rained it into rubble! Everybody over 3 knows that legend." A general sound of approval came from the crowd, but the man simply laughed, turning around of the stool so he could face the crowed.

"Ah, but wasn't that kingdom drowned to prevent a greater evil?" He corrected them, sweeping out one of his arms. "The Goddess answered the pleas of the people, and saved them from certain destruction at the hands of that evil, AFTER they had already sent a hero to save them before." The crowd seemed surprised at this notion, before he settled himself back in. "In fact, entire nations met worse fates then there's, drowned without warning by no fault of their own, to defeat a creature which involved them not. And then... well, there was one more, but nobody could have told you about THEM."

"Why not you?" a voice in the back sounded out. "We're always up for a good tale. Tell as all about this _other kingdom _of yours."

The man's chuckle grew darker, a shadow falling on his face as he pulled down on his cloak, the lanterns lighting the cafe growing noticeably dimmer. "Kingdom?" The change in his voice matched that of the atmosphere; darker. "No, not a kingdom. It was more a friendship, four peoples separate, but together. But, I suppose that's not important." The crowd drew closer, drawn in by his manner of speaking. "And here is their story."

_Long ago, the land known as Termina was a bountiful place. It held a prosperous city, blessed with thick forests, tall mountains, wide oceans, and a history as old as the ruin in the east. The land was watched over by four mythical giants, standing at the four points of the compass, who each watched over one of the four lands; one in the swamp, one in the mountains, one in the ocean, and one in the canyon. _

_The races of Termina were all driven by an innate desire to create; to push he boundaries of reality and science. Despite the wonders they created, however, this desire had a dark side as well. One of their tribes, whose name is long since forgotten, attempted to harness the dark powers of the universe, sealing an ancient demon in a mask and channeling it's powers in their rituals. Yet... over time, they discovered that the spirit could not be controlled and, with the last of their power, and the help of another demon, the tribe sealed the mask away in realm beyond Termina, were none could ever find it again._

_Yet, as fate would have it, this realm was inhabited by other beings, beings who did not understand the power of this darkness. Many years later, the mask fell into the possession of one such creature, overtaking its mind and leading him back to Termina, sealing away the four giants within other demonic masks, like themselves. Over three days, he worked towards the destruction of Termina, setting the stage for an apocalypse of epic proportions. The people, though, went about their everyday lives... never warned of the fate which was coming, with no hero to save them. _

_The looming darkness then fell upon Termina, the moon itself being dragged to the surface and smashing into the great clock tower which stood at the realm's center, bringing a great city to rubble in a matter of moments. With the moon came a massive wave of fire, laying waste of much of the land, and bringing those who had not yet fled far enough to a painful end. _

_Then, the earth began to buckle under the force of the impact, potential that had lain inactive for millennia awoken. The land shock and cracked, breaking apart as the world itself seemed to fail, the lands of Termina breaking into 6 great pieces, separated by crevices so wide one couldn't see across them. Thus did the Demon meet his goal, consuming the moon and an entire landmass into himself._

_Yet... we races of the world are hearty beasts, and some people managed to survive. So, I suppose, Termina's legend is still being written... and who can say how it will end?_

And, on that note, the lights slowly raised up, the the man reached in for another fistful or rupees. "Another coffee please," he requested.

"That's a pretty impressive story." One of the sailors came up and settled down next to him, looking impressed. "Where'd you hear it?"

The coffee was already in front of the man by the time he answered, taking a short sniff of it. "I didn't." he glanced over, his trademark smile having returned to its former light-heartedness. "I'm merely telling you what I saw myself."


End file.
